


You Asked For It

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You asked for it," John said, as he took in the red mark on his flatmate's cheek. Another ficlet where Molly stood up for herself when Sherlock was his normal self. lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Asked For It

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you MapleLeafCameo for going through this for me! I do not own, therefore I do not profit.

"You asked for it," John said, as he took in the red mark on his flatmate's cheek.

"I hardly think telling Molly her current relationship will not end in marriage warranted such violence."

Rolling his eyes, John continued to walk. "I told you, telling someone a year and a half without the appearance of an engagement ring is more than a bit not good."

Sherlock sulked. "I think I liked it better when Molly was in awe of me. At least then she would have thanked me for saving her from months more of wasted time."

John shook his head in frustration. "I don't care how _in awe_ of you she was, telling a woman that her boyfriend is just using her would not have got a thank you. Honestly, you think you would have learned by now."

"John, all of the evidence clearly points to a man who is not looking for a long term commitment. If he was then he would have put a ring on her finger some time ago." Sherlock defended himself.

"And what makes you think Molly is looking to get married anyway? She might be perfectly happy with things as they are now," John pointed out.

Sherlock scoffed, "John one would think you had learned to observe after all of our time together. Molly has been hiding bridal magazines in her desk for six months now. She has also bookmarked at least three jewellery sites on her laptop."

Arching his left eyebrow, Sherlock continued. "Take those two very important clues and add the slap I was given ten minutes ago when I shared my thoughts. Now ask yourself if you really believe Molly isn't looking at marriage."

"All right, maybe she is looking to get married," John conceded. "Nevertheless, you could have told her in a much gentler way than ' _Give up hoping for a ring Molly'_ you know. And did it ever occur to you that Charles is simply saving up for a nice ring since Molly makes more money than he does?"

"Unlikely," Sherlock answered.

"You might think so but I don't. The times I've met him he seems like he truly cares for Molly."

Both certain they were right, the matter was no longer discussed as the two men continued home.

However, it was John who grinned smugly six weeks later as a beaming Molly showed off the heart shaped diamond ring on her left hand.


End file.
